An illumination optical assembly including a transfer optical assembly and at least one illumination predefinition facet mirror disposed downstream is known from WO 2010/099807 A1 and US 2006/0132747 A1. Illumination optical assemblies in which the illumination predefinition facet mirror or a corresponding refractive component is arranged in a pupil plane are known from WO 2005/015314 A2, U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,305 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,095,560.